The Dragon's Saviors
by XxAnimusxx2016
Summary: Sequel to 'Solorian amongst a Saiyan family'. Janemba opens a portal sending Gohan and Alaric into the Marvel Universe, and now the brothers have to fend for themselves having adventures... And romance? But a disturbance will a cause a certain God of Destruction to arise from his slumber. Oc x harem, Gohan x harem
1. Prologue: Fusion Reborn

**This story takes place during/after the Janemba events in 'Solorian amongst a Saiyan family'. It should be noted that I'm still working on that story while working on this, this could be made into trilogy, possibly more. I recommend reading 'Solorian amongst a Saiyan family' before reading this fic. This universe will take place in Marvel universe but will have elements of both the Cinematic and Comic universes present.**

**-Gohan: 16 years-old**

**-Alaric: 16 years old (five months older than Gohan, OC)**

**I should mention that in this story, it will follow the same romantic style as my previous story... Harems, both Alaric and Gohan shall receive harems in this fic including their already established harems in the previous story. If you have any suggestions for women to be included in the harems, please leave a comment :). I hope you all enjoy this story and review soon. This is my first Dragonball Z/Marvel crossover! :3**

Janemba, a malicious demon created from the souls of pure evil since the dawn of time laid waste amongst the Otherworld, essentially affecting everything in creation. Unfortunately for his foes, he was also known for his absolute assaults of savagery. The seven foot demon quickly slapped his palms together before shifting them to his side, then concentrating his ki into a single focal point between his hands. In that exact moment, Alaric flared his fire-like aura to prepare for the menacing assault. The demonic entity laughed maniacally as he thrusted forward his hands releasing a large lime-green energy wave at Alaric. Alaric crossed his arms tightly, bracing himself for the impact of Janemba's powerful ki wave. The energy beam made first contact with Alaric's skin. The Kagayaki Solorian's fluorescent orange color, similar to fire, with three bangs elongated (similar to AF Gohan's Ssj2 form) and his pupils an auburn orange-red with black eyes rippled violently in the wind created by the onslaught. Alaric took the blast head-on and survived.

Elsewhere, Gohan was watching the fight between Janemba and his older adopted brother, Alaric. He watched in his Ssj2 form as the ki waves light up the Otherworld like fireworks, seeing the crystal-like jellybeans float away from the force of ki blasts and sheer power of those two. Gohan's blood flared wanting to join the fight to help his brother, but since he lost the rock, paper, scissors match... Two things he for sure knew about Alaric was that: 1) Alaric was too prideful (not like Vegeta) to admit defeat and 2) If Alaric stayed in his Kagayaki form long enough, he would surely defeat Janemba. Alaric's Kagayaki form was similar to Broly's Lssj form, but also not entirely. From what Alaric told him of the Kagayaki, this form increased his overall performance: strength, speed, agility, ki manipulation, senses, etc. but unlike Broly's, his body didn't change and mutate to conform to the sheer power but his muscle definition deepened and was more cut than previously before.

**-The Dragon's Rogues-**

**Back to the fight**

The demon cackled at the thought of him finally annihilating that pesky Solorian warrior who had deterred him for so long. Though he did noticed that this pest was gaining an edge on the demon as time went on, but he also enjoyed the rush and the adrenaline that came from it. However, to Janemba's surprise, a red with blue electricity pierced through the smoke.

The large energy beam collided with Janemba, or so it seemed as Janemba's body transformed to millions of small cubes before reuniting the cubes together appearing to Alaric's left side. Once remerged, he blasted Alaric in the chest, knocking him back a few feet, slightly damaging Alaric as the smoked clouded his vision. Once the smoke cleared, the Kagayaki Solorian had slight exhaustion on his face as cupped his hands for his father's signature attack, "KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouted, lowering his arms releasing the blue energy at the demon.

Millions of microscopic cubes once again reformed together to form a giant blob in the sky.

"Damn, at this rate I'm getting no where fighting him like this. I'm like a hamster on a wheel. Even though our power levels are nearly equal, I can't seem to by pass his 'teleporting' abilities." said Alaric, berating himself on not being able to defeat this monster. Though he didn't have time to berate himself further when he saw Janemba standing in front of him, smirking. All of a sudden, Janemba's mouth opened to reveal a green blast being shot right in front of his face, nearly blinding him and anyone else in the area, including Gohan.

Once the green light died down, a trench two feet deep and twenty feet long was apparent on the ground, more smoke rising from it. Janemba bent down to pick up a small club before altering it to a red Chinese jian. Gohan saw the sword and decided to jump into the fight before his brother would get killed.

Just as the smoke cleared, Alaric saw the downward motion of a red sword and the smug look of Janemba's face before a voice rang out, "Alaric, watch out!"

Immediately after arriving at the scene, Janemba kicked the Saiyan hybrid in the stomach, causing a mixture of blood and saliva to spit out of his mouth before being launched through the air crashing into two giant crystal-like jellybeans, effectively shattering them into pieces. Janemba turned his attention back to Alaric slashing his sword down, a purple blade shaped blast erupted from it catching Alaric off-guard taking a few strands of his hair as a consequence before doing a backflip.

Several purple blasts made their way to Alaric as he dodged and weaved away from them, luring Janemba away from Gohan. Unfortunately after a while, Alaric got hit by one catapulting him into a silo of blood red looking jello absorbing Alaric as he gargled in the substance. Several blade blasts cut the structure to where it stood barely the size of Alaric, Janemba floating far above him. As Janemba attempted to slay Alaric, two blue ki blasts popped out of nowhere one slamming Janemba in the face knocking him off guard, the other destroyed the barricade holding Alaric sending him plummeting down, reverting back to his base form.

As Alaric coughed up the demonic looking jello, he looked up to see three of his favorite people; his father Goku, his friend/rival Vegeta, and Gohan.

"How many times have I told you Rycon that if anyone was to kill you, it was going to be me?" gruffed the Prince of Saiyans, not looking at Alaric as he was looking for the demon creature lurking around.

"Thanks for the sentiments Veggie," quipped Alaric, fully knowing that Vegeta cared about him though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"You alright son?" Goku asked concerned, holding out his hand to help his eldest son up.

"Yeah, those sword blasts are a pain though, you might want to keep an eye on those," suggested Alaric creaking his neck before transforming back into his Kagayaki form. Or he tried to until a large hand gripped him around his throat and Gohan who tried to hit Janemba from behind was grabbed by said demon's tail. Goku and Vegeta were knocked into a far distance away from them, so they were of no help. A portal opened next to Janemba sneered maliciously as he drew Alaric close to his face uttering his first and only sentence, "Long live the king."

**-The Dragon's Rogues- **

A blond female rode on a stallion wondering through the forest at night, hoping for some sort of adventure or trouble to arise. The past few weeks have been a bore for her as nothing particularly interesting has happened. That was until a portal lit up the night sky as she noticed two beings fall from the portal, falling until they crash landed into the trees, essentially ripping the trees and a small earthquake resulted. The small quake sent the horse into a frenzy, galloping on its hind legs before being brought under control by her master.

Making her way to the crash site, she saw devastation as the area around her was covered with smoke. Getting off her horse, she made her way to the two lying figures on the ground, one was wearing a black breastplate with gold trim and gold armor pieces on the shoulder and stomach area. On his wrists he had black arm covers with gold trim on the edge and down the middle of the covers. A sand beige sash on his waist, black gi boots with a gold tip and dark beige baggy pants, his face was trickling with blood. The other had a black under suit and orange overtop with a patented armor of the left shoulder. Lifting the two wounded warriors onto her horse, she rode away with them to her home.

**-The Dragon's Rogues-**

Alaric woke up to a bright light shining in his face as he sat up in the bed, taking notice of his surroundings. Upon his observation, he noticed the architecture was not something he was accustomed to, it had a barbarian/viking vibe to it and it appeared he arrived in a magnificent palace given that grandiose of the room. He saw Gohan wrapped in bandages and in a deep slumber. He looked down noticing that his armor is missing and his chest is also wrapped in bandages. Before he could wake up, a female voice spoke, "I see you're awake." A female made her appearance known stepping out of the shadows, revealing her sun blonde hair going down to her back, dark green-blue, olive toned skin and silver metal armor.

"Thanks for the assist, I'm Alaric by the way and my brother's name is Gohan," said Alaric pointing towards Gohan. "Would you mind telling us who you are and where are we? The last thing I remember is fighting a demon that could warp the fabric of reality."

The blonde female was shocked to hear that someone that was around her age was able to take down a demon, though her culture was used to having demons on occasion she wasn't aware of any demons that could warp the fabric of reality and anyone living to tell the tale about it. 'Though he does look kind of cute with the spiky soft brown hair and roughened up state.' She shook her head at the thought before answering his question, "I am Princess Torunn Thorsdóttir and you are in Asgard."

**To be Continued... **

**A/N: I should mention that this story was inspired by 'X-Dragons' by ramasioti100. As our main characters land in the Marvel universe, what adventures will our Demi-Saiyan and Solorian prince wander into? The X-Men, Avengers, the Next Avengers (based on the movie 'Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'), the Brotherhood, and countless other Marvel super powered groups and super powered beings will join our heroes as they make their way across the Marvel Universe. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. **

**Power levels**

**Alaric:**

**Kagayaki: 4.5 trillion (normally; multiplies Super Solorian 2 form by 4.5x)**

**27 trillion (over the duration of the fight)**

**Janemba:**

**30 trillion**

**Gohan:**

**Super Saiyan 2: 700 billion**

**Alaric: art/Alaric-regular-clothing-449486782**

**Goku: art/Kakarot-Showdown-476777121**

**Gohan: art/Solorian-amongst-a-Saiyan-Family-Gohan-460867018**


	2. Traveling to the Earth Realm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to Marvel comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience... If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'Telepathic'**

"Asgard? Where is that?" questioned Alaric, he wasn't familiar with the name and both him and Gohan have traveled across the stars in their youths. Torunn beamed with pride as she continued, "Asgard is a part of the Nine Realms and one of the beautiful of all, with the exception of Valhalla of course." She was always proud of her heritage and her people though she thirsted for adventure and battle, something to excite her in times of peace.

"Realm? Realm?" asked Alaric still not understanding what Torunn was saying.

"You think me strange?"

"A little yeah."

"A good strange or a bad strange?"

"I don't know, probably more of a curious strange than anything else." Alaric chuckled, lifting his tail to rub his head causing a gasp to erupt from Torunn. Alaric laughed as he made the tail wag around a bit, creating a bit of a show for the princess. Torunn was curious at the fact that this boy had a tail, in Asgard there were many strange creatures that roamed around, but not quite one as ordinary looking as him. Curiosity took the better of her as she reached out to grab his tail, but due to her god-like strength she grabbed it harder than she intended to causing Alaric to spass out his back hissing in pain.

Hearing his cry of discomfort she tried to figure out a way to ease his pain. She lessened her grip on his tail and started to slowly move her hand up and down his tail to gauge his reaction. Her action had the desired reaction as Alaric's tense started to visibly relax, his mind clearing as he looked at Torunn about to say something but a familiar voice interrupted him, "You enjoying yourself?"

Gohan smirked at his brothers and the blondes reaction as they both visibly blushed. Alaric whipping his tail back to his waist and Torunn standing rigid with a dark blush staining her face.

"How much of that did you see?"Alaric asked.

"... Pretty much the whole thing. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself," mused Gohan.

"Apologies, I did not mean to, I did not know what came over me," apologized Torunn, bowing her head to cover the blush still on her face.

"It's alright, just make sure not to squeeze it so hard next time, it's sensitive," said Alaric getting up from the bed and making his way to his armor. "Gohan, you still have those sensu beans in your pocket?"

"Yeah, it's in the back left pocket," answered Gohan also getting up from the bed wincing at his sore body. Alaric retrieved the beans taking one for himself and tossing the other one to Gohan. Torunn watched in shock as their muscles bulged and the bandages were torn apart, blushing at the sculpted muscles of the brothers. Though she watched in keen interest of the scars that tattered their bodies, signs of a true warrior.

"Once you two are ready, follow me," commanded Torunn taking her leave to the hallway to wait for them to get dressed.

"Where are we going?" asked Gohan.

"We are going to see the King of Asgard and my father Thor."

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

**The Throne Room**

"So these are the two that fell into our Realm," said Thor sitting on his throne wearing his full Asgardian royal outfit. He looked over the two young teens contemplating how these two were able to enter the Realm, their are only two ways to enter Asgard. The first is through the Bifröst bridge and the other would be through dark magic, though he doubted the two could use dark magic at such a young age and there's no way Heimdall would allow any in or out of Asgard.

"Your Highness, if I may be allow to explain how we arrived at this predicament," said Gohan trying to appease the King's merciful side, not wanting to offend the King and possibly have to fight their way out.

Thor nodded, "You have my permission to continue."

"You see, we come from a different universe and we hail from a planet called Earth. During our most recent confrontation with a demon Janemba who has the power to warp reality and well, before we could defeat him we were cast through a portal. Causing us to crash land into your kingdom and having your daughter rescue us." Gohan explained.

Thor rubbed his chin in thought as he contemplated the story he heard. If they were from Earth but resided in another universe, they would require residence while some of the most brilliant minds of the mortal realm worked on a way to return them home, but first he wanted to try something...

"I understand your plight, but my concern is that if I allow you to go to Earth what will stop you from destroying everything? This Earth is under my protection and I will not allow any destruction thrust upon it."

Alaric took this opportunity to respond, "We feel the same way, but you must understand that we have no reason to destroy Earth or any inhabitants. I promise on my people's honor as their prince that no harm shall befall any Earthling, except for the ones that find delight in harming others."

"So, you are a prince? I'm also guessing that your brother is also a prince," said Thor taking into consideration that his daughter will eventually need a husband and what better than one from a royal bloodline?

"Actually Gohan is my adopted brother but I love him as a blood brother," said Alaric wrapping his arm around Gohan in a brotherly hug. Torunn smiled at the gesture which did not go unnoticed by her father.

"One thing that I am curious is how you were able to compete with a being that can manipulate reality? You both don't look like the type to fight someone or something of that caliber." Thor replied.

Both Gohan and Alaric looked at each other smirking, nodding their heads in unison as they agreed on their plan.

"Since you asked, we do have transformations that allow us to increase our powers," explained Gohan stepping a few feet away from Alaric, increasing the curiosity of both Torunn and Thor.

"You see, a long time ago the Solorians were traveling around the galaxy looking for a hospitably place to thrive on. One day, however, the Solorians discovered Planet Plant which would later become Planet Vegeta after a war with the planet's natural inhabitants, the Truffles. A terrible war sprang to life between the Solorians and the Truffles for domination. At first, it was a stalemate because of the Solorian's natural strength and will versus the Truffles' technology. Until one faithful night, a full moon was revealed, unlocking a transformation only capable of a Solorian, or in this case Solorians and Saiyans. And the transformation allowed the Solorians to practically annihilated the Truffle race, save for a few. Afterwards, a huge uprise began surging through the Solorians, one being that one group decided that they should have shared the planet with the Truffles while on the other side of that coin opposed that thought. Eventually, two kingdoms had been born, one belonging to Kales, king of the Solorians, the true race and Vegeta, king of the Saiyans. While the two kings had conflicting ideals, it was without saying that both men a deep mutual respect for each other, given that they fought together during the war. So, they both decided on a pact that neither Saiyan nor Solorian shall harm the other, given that they are part of the same race. But with both kingdom's populations vastly rising, it was decided mutually that the Solorians would find another planet to inhabit, fortunately there was a planet nearby to ensure the Solorians existence. It wasn't until years later against our fight with Frieza, a psychotic sociopath who destroyed Planet Vegeta with one finger, that with my death, allowed my adopted father to transform to a Super Saiyan, a being with immense power, blonde hair, and turquoise eyes. There is another ascension of a Super Saiyan known as a Super Saiyan 2, which was accessed by Gohan at the age of nine who had enough power to destroy an entire solar system. And seven years later of intense training, well, who knows what we are capable of now." explained Alaric, leaving out some of his more personal experiences such as the fights with Cooler, Faheem, Terios, and Solaris.

The looks that Torunn and Thor were having, more so on Torunn, would have been a classic Kodak moment. Torunn shocked that someone her age had the power to destroy an entire solar system. Thor on the other hand had an amused look on his face. "And you care to demonstrate this 'Super Saiyan' and 'Super Solorian' power?"

Alaric laughed while Gohan smirked, "We loved to."

Alaric fired up his aura, powering up to his Super Solorian, hair blonde and spiked with four bangs covering his forehead. Gohan powered up to his Super Saiyan form, changing his wild self-cut hairstyle that reminded him of his father (similar to Gohan's Cell saga hair) to a pronounced version with blonde instead of black. The wind generated from the brothers nearly blew Torunn from her spot but she remained anchored. While Thor remained seated on his throne his cape flowing ragingly in the wind.

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan/Solorian, and this..." responded Alaric. Tensing their bodies again, they powered into their ascended forms. Unfortunately, this caused more destruction than they intended, the floor caved in, the whole palace shook alerting all the palace guards to rush into the throne room armed to protect their king at any cost. Thor waved down his guards, as the smoke cleared blue electricity cackled the air, Alaric's hair extended upwards toward the back and instead of four bangs, he now had three. Gohan's was extremely spiked and only had one bang drape across his forehead.

Thor stood from his throne, laughing heartily as he clapped his hands. His applause gaining confused looks amongst those present. "So it is true of what you say, my apologies I just wanted to make sure it was true."

"So does that mean you are willing to help us out?" questioned Gohan powering down to his base form, same as Alaric.

"Of course, follow me."

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

**Bifröst Bridge**

Thor, Alaric, Gohan, and Torunn were standing in front Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of the Bifröst.

"What is it you request of me your highness?" asked Heimdall.

"My old friend, open the Bifröst to the Realm of Earth so that we may pass through," commanded Thor. Heimdall obliged as he turned away towards the Bifröst to prepare for the trip. Torunn was excited to enter Earth's realms, hearing many stories her father told her during his time on Earth. Her excitement soon turned into despair as her father addressed her, "I am sorry my daughter but you cannot join with us."

Torunn had tears in her eyes as she yelled at her father, "Why not?! You know I've always wanted to join you on Earth and when the chance finally arrives you take that away from me?!"

Thor remained calm although his heart did ache at his little girl's tears but remained strong, "It is only until I have settled matters with two, once that is done I will grant you passage to Earth."

Torunn wanted to reply but couldn't as she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Alaric giving her a comforting smile. Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed Alaric by the head and nearly head-butted him into a kiss. It was sloppy, passionate, a little bit slobbery but it made its point. The teens blushed heavily before Torunn levitated and flew at sonic speed towards the palace.

Gohan was trying to hold back his laughter as Thor went into full 'father-mode' glaring at Alaric. That glare slowly changed into a smile as he grabbed Alaric by the shoulder, nearly crushing it with his god strength. "My, my, my little girl as seemed to have an eye for you."

Thor and Gohan laughed at Alaric's expense as his face contorted to the color of a tomato.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

**X-Mansion**

With a metallic helmet on his head, a bald man, sitting on a wheelchair, was scanning the world, detecting especial people with the help of his machine Cerebro. The old man had the especial gift of Telepathy, allowing him to read others mind, though that was one of many things he could do. He was Charles Xavier, mutant, though he really wanted to show that mutants and humans weren't so different from each other.

He had been tracking a few isolated cases of New mutants. Many were suddenly developing, and mutants population was increasing with every passing day. His School for Especial Gifted was made for the purpose of helping those youngsters that didn't have control over their gifts.

His eyes closed, when a well-known mutant power appeared with two people totally unrecognizable.

"Well, this is a curious case," The telepath said almost to himself. But someone overheard him.

"What or who is a curious case Chuck?" a man dressed in black t-shirt, jeans and with a scowl on his face said, entering Cerebro. James Logan Howlett or Wolverine, was the best in what he did, and what he did wasn't nice.

"I've found a very particular power case. Yet those same powers are intriguing. They aren't like those of a mutant, but I can't either say they are those a normal person would develop," Charles explained "Their minds are well-protected one, too"

" 'Their'? As in more than one?" a dark-skin woman with long white hair, dressed in a black outfit said. Ororo Monroe or Storm, may look friendly, and she was. But one shouldn't cross her. Especially if you didn't want to be struck by one of her famous lighting bolts. 'Lightnings never impacted twice in the same spot' was the common said. But of course, Storm would decide how many would impact, and how much pain would be inflicted.

"Greetings Storm, and no, I don't think these particular boys are mutants, but maybe something more," Charles explained again.

"Let's go, Storm," Logan ordered walking out to the flying aircraft known as Blackbird, with Storm following not far behind him.

**Power levels:**

**Alaric:**

**Base: 15 billion (after sensu heal)**

**Super Solorian: 750 billion**

**Super Solorian 2: 1.5 trillion**

**Gohan:**

**Base: 10 billion (after sensu heal)**

**Super Saiyan: 500 billion**

**Super Saiyan 2: 1 trillion**

**Torunn:**

**585 billion**

**Thor:**

**2 trillion**


	3. Strategy X pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to Marvel comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience... If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

Cloaking the Blackbird with an especial invisibility button, both X-Men moved though narrowed alleys, Storm floating and Wolverine running, three metal claws coming out between his knuckles, right to where Professor had found the new comers, be it mutants or not. Both suddenly saw how a blur moved upwards, right towards them, and with a booming noise, Logan saw two teen's.

Though it was night, both mutants could see the teens' black and brown hair. The younger appeared to be wearing a black under suit, patented armor covering his left shoulder, and he was dressed in a orange outfit. It reminded Logan of an old martial arts school he had trained in. The older teen with brown hair was wearing a black breastplate with gold trim and gold armor pieces on the shoulder and stomach area. On his wrists he had black arm covers with gold trim on the edge and down the middle of the covers. A sand beige sash on his waist, black gi boots with a gold tip and dark beige baggy pants, to Logan it appeared to be a type of royal armor.

As if they had felt their presence, the teens spun around in a blur, changing into a fighting stance. Gohan's black eyes showed a lot of determination. Logan knew that look. The kid saw bloodshed before.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, demanding. Logan's metal claws shed back to his arms, before raising his hands in the air. So did Storm.

"We are not here to hurt you, Bub," Logan said, loud and clear. Gohan's eyebrow rose by the sudden nickname, "We only want to talk to you."

Alaric put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, confirming him to stand down. Gohan left his fighting stance, but his mind was still racking with possibilities. These two at least didn't threaten him. Yet, that didn't mean he had to put his guard down. Since after a lifetime of fighting and bloodshed, the young Saiyan hybrid knew, never to give your opponent the advantage. His black eyes remained still on their new friends or foes. The next movement would decide on which side they will be.

"What do you want from us?" the half Saiyan asked.

"Young one, I know you are scared, but you must not let your powers frighten you," Storm tried to persuade Gohan. "The Xavier Institute can help you control them."

Xavier Institute? Frighten of his powers? Who were they?

"What do you mean with 'frighten of my powers'? We have always controlled them," Alaric said, shocking the mutants. "The only thing I want to know is where we are."

"Professor can help you, kid. Just give him a chance and he'll give you the answers you are looking for," Logan said. He had also wanted answers of his forgotten past times, yet Xavier had been not to clear about it.

The teens relaxed, giving in. For the time being, though. If there was any threat, they would not hesitate in blast anyone to death. Too much has Gohan already lost for been careless. His brother nearly being killed was the most prominent example.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

**Stark Tower- Midtown Manhattan, New York City**

He was standing six foot four inches, with broad muscles all over him, a work of eons of fights. His outfit wasn't exactly a conventional one. A red cape flowed down his back, letting his golden hair to flow down to his neck. Silver boots covered his feet up to knee-length, with dark pants covering the rest of his legs. His upper body had a sleeveless black outfit, framed with silver dots and red wristbands. On his right hand, stood with firm grip a short mallet, shaped into a hammer. A war hammer, precisely. In the back side of it, one could read the ancient inscription, framed on it by the All-father of Asgard.

Thor stood on the balcony of Stark Tower where he could recognize some of his friends/teammates: Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Steve Rogers aka Captain America playing a game of chess. Tony looked up from the match to see Thor, smiling he waved him over. Thor made his to the two before addressing his predicament.

"Friend Stark, Friend Rogers, I have come in need of your assistance." Thor replied.

"What's the problem now! Your brother escaped and is terrorizing some fangirls?" Tony said not really paying attention to what Thor had said, focusing on his match against Rogers.

"I'm listening Thor, so what's the problem?" asked Steve always ready to help an ally.

"These two youths landed in Asgard via a portal from a powerful demon, but the problem lies in the fact that they are from a different universe," explained Thor. That got the attentions of Stark and Rogers as they looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait, wait you're telling me that these kids popped out of nowhere in your home world after dealing with a dimensional demon of some sort correct?" questioned Tony, being the one of science and logic it was something hard for him to grasp.

"Yes, and they are very powerful for their age... Extremely powerful. I had them give me a demonstration of their, a transformation they called a 'Super Saiyan' and a 'Super Solorian'." Thor explained. "But that's not what concerns me, at least no entirely. My culture is based on warriors, fighting and glory, much of what I've seen in them is what I've seen in myself. But they have another transformation beyond that, an ascended Super Saiyan/Solorian or a 'Super Saiyan/Solorian 2. This transformation deemed stronger than the first by a largely significant amount with blue electricity surrounding their bodies. But the one called Alaric... I feel as if he's hiding something powerful underneath."

"And this concerns you?" Rogers asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye, at his ascended level, Alaric was nearly as powerful as me."

This drew a big shock to both Stark and Rogers. Imagine a teenager being as strong as the God of Thunder, and with an added transformation to boot...

"But freight not, my friends. These two warriors have a pure heart and have given me their word that they will not cause any harm during their stay here." replied Thor.

Both Rogers and Stark relaxed at the good news. But a thought occurred to Stark, "So what do you want us to do with them? I can't babysit them, I'd probably sit on them for real."

"I promised them residence here on Earth. And why I'm here is to ask Stark a favor." said Thor.

"You want me to build a multi-dimensional transporting device... For free?" deadpanned Stark rubbing his temples. "If that's the case, I'm going to need sometime for engineering, planning, the whole nine yards shtick."

"I appreciate it my friend, I owe you one."

"So where are these two now?" questioned Rogers.

"They're in safe hands with an old friend of ours, Professor Xavier," Thor replied

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

The Saiyan hybrid looked to the sky outside, through the glass window in the Blackbird. Sure the aircraft was fast, but he really hated to travel that way. It was just way too slower than his own flying technique. Even with weighted clothes, he could outmatch the black plane's flight by notches.

Wolverine was on the controls, with Ororo as the copilot, using her powers to keep any fog or cloud out of their way. But though she was looking to the storm that might form on their path, she was occasionally turning her head, checking how the boys were. Gohan only seemed to be staring out of the Blackbird, thinking to himself while Alaric fell asleep in his chair or was in a deep meditation, which she did not know. The boys were a bigger mystery that what it looked like. Apparently their trust would have to be gained in time.

_'Ororo, Logan, what's your situation?'_ The mental call from Professor X reached their minds.

_'We still have our limbs, if that's your concern, Chuck,'_ Logan mentally said, his 'humor' coming into play. Storm rolled her eyes, and so did Professor in the mansion.

_'Thanks for explaining Logan, but I was more concerned about the young guest,'_ Charles replied.

_'We are all fine Charles. But the boys ain't going to trust us until we put some common ground between us,'_ Wolverine explained through the mental call.

_'Not to confuse you Charles, but they don't look like mutants,'_ Ororo said, not sure if she should.

_'Neither do I, yet here I am, flying a jet through the night sky,'_ Logan joked again. And again Storm rolled her eyes.

_'I mean, there's something different in these children. Something is off, like if they don't belong here,' _Storm explained her theory. It was a sixth sense she had.

_'Whatever, let's just not make them angry until we get to the mansion,' _Logan offered, to which Storm agreed, seconded by the Professor. The mental link broke, and the mutants flew to the mansion, along with the Saiyan hybrid and the Solorian prince. Logan saw the control panel when he had first entered the aircraft but he dismissed it like nothing important.

A few minutes later, the ship entered the secret X-Hangar, landing with a small thud. Alaric and Gohan came outside, inspecting everything around them. It looked like Capsule Corps, though they couldn't define which one was the most technological one.

"Follow us," Storm said to them, walking besides Logan to the elevator. Gohan and Alaric followed along, and after a few minutes of going through lab corridors and the inside of an amazing house, the four people reached Professor's studio. Inside was the wheelchaired Professor Xavier, accompanied by two other teenagers. A seventeen year old boy, who stood nearly the same height as Gohan. His eyes, though, were covered with red sunglasses. That was something the brothers considered off, for the fact they were inside a house, at night, without sunlight. Next to him was a teenage girl, as old as the boy, with long fiery red hair, flowing down to her back. She had emerald eyes that seemed to shine with friendship.

"Hello, young ones," Charles said, pulling his chair closer. "My name is professor Charles Xavier. I'm the headmaster of this Institute for especial gifted people," Professor extended his hand.

"How do you do? My name is Gohan," The half Saiyan said, extending his hand, shaking it with the headmaster. "Son Gohan," The old man emanated leveled mind and peace, something Gohan decided to trust.

"Greetings and salutations, Professor my name is Alaric," Alaric introduced himself, shaking his hand with the headmaster. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he could have seen the red-haired girl twirl her hair with her finger blushing slightly at him or possibly at the guy with the red sunglasses, he wasn't sure which.

"I guess introductions are required," Charles said, before waving his hand to the other mutants. "Everybody, why don't you introduce yourself with Alaric and Gohan?"

"My name's Scott Summers, or Cyclops for better," the boy said, shaking hands with Gohan and Alaric, with a friendly smile. The Demi-Saiyan smiled back.

"I'm Jean Grey, and well, I don't have a secret name like shades here," Jean said, pointing her last comment to Scott, who blushed so much that it seemed like his eyes had camouflaged with his skin. Everyone chuckled by the little display.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, or Storm," The woman who traveled with him said, smiling friendly.

"The name's Logan or Wolverine. I'm the best in what I do..." He rose his hands, from where three metallic claws came out. "...And what I do, isn't very nice".

Gohan smiled on the inside. The man Wolverine didn't seem like one to be trusted with, yet that indicated he could trust him. He reminded him of Piccolo: a hard exterior that didn't want to be invaded, and at the same time, a great heart that would stop beating, if that meant it would save his friends. Sometimes life was very ironic in trusting issues.

_'He kind of sounds like Piccolo too, both metaphorically and literally,'_ Alaric telepathically stated.

Gohan chuckled telepathically, _'True but it's not a bad thing, at least we have something to remind us of home.'_

"Well, as you know I'm Son Gohan, no other name," the half Saiyan said, trying to make some joke.

"I'm Alaric Son, my birth name however is Rycon, Prince of Solorians," stated Alaric leaving the rest of the group (except Gohan) to gasp.

"Dude, you're a prince, seriously? That's so cool," stated Scott looking excited or as excited as he could behind those glasses.

Jean blushed a little at the fact that the new cute guy was royalty. 'Wait, cute? No, bad Jean! You can't think like that, you just met the guy!'

"Yeah, the truth is that Gohan is my adopted brother, I was adopted into his family when I was five months old when I crashed landed on Earth, and well, the rest is kind of a long story," explained Alaric once again gaining shocked expressions from every mutant in the room.

"Wait, 'crash landed'? So, what doe that make you an alien or something?" asked Scott confused by the profound, he thought these guys were mutants but now aliens thrown into the mix...

"Does that Gohan here an alien too or human?" Jean asked curious on how this was going to play out.

"Technically, I am a alien hybrid, Saiyan from my father's side and human from my mother. Alaric is a full-blooded alien," Gohan explained.

Professor Xavier mused over this information, 'Technically the X-Mansion is a safe keeping and home for mutants. Bur since these two have no where to go, I can't abandoned them'. With that out of the way, he cleared his throat drawing attention to him. "If you wouldn't mind, would you allow me to read you minds? It would save us incredible amount of time on exposition."

The brothers looked at each for a moment, deciding whether or not to allow someone to read their minds. After a moment had past, they turned towards the Professor nodding approval.

"Excellent, now just relax your minds." stated Xavier peacefully as he closed his eyes in meditation. Like that, the walls in Alaric's and Gohan's mind fell and Xavier viewed their entire life in just a few moments. The images, the things Gohan and Alaric had seen and done were beyond anything the mutant telepath had ever seen. He witnessed their battles with, Frieza, the Androids, Broly, Cell, Alaric's fight with Faheem, Terios, Shenron and Solaris. He saw their training, Alaric's multiple deaths, their romantic plights with multiple women, the reason for their arrival, and the recent memory of their meeting with Thor.

The memories were too much for him to absorb at one time. The mutants were on their feet in a moment, rushing to their ally, who just held his hand up for them to stop.

"I'm alright," Xavier nodded. "It was just a lot to take in."

"You alright Chuck? You're looking shiner than Mr. Cleaner," said Logan his 'humor' coming back.

Xavier wiped the sweat from his brow as he brought his gaze back at the brothers who were now standing their with guilty looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean for that to happen," apologized Alaric.

"There's no need to apologize my child, I was not in the position to acknowledge all the bloodshed you have encountered over the past decade." said Xavier. "Jean, Scott if you would be so kind to guide our guests to their rooms for the evening."

Obediently, Scott and Jean took the brothers with them out of the room. Jean unconsciously grabbed Alaric's hand as they left the room, which didn't go unnoticed by the older mutants since Jean and Alaric were the last ones to leave the room. Leaving Xavier and Ororo to smile at the young teens while Logan looked impassive.

A few minutes later Jean and Scott returned to the study, Jean having a small blush on her face. The five X-Men stood nearby the chimney fire, discussing the Alaric and Gohan topic.

"Well, they are a very particular case, that has to be admitted," Professor said his theory. As nobody complained against him, meant the others thought likewise.

"Professor, what happened to you when you were reading their minds?" Scott asked in disbelief. "You looked exhausted, worn-out!"

Professor Xavier sighed rubbing his fingers against his temple as he stared at the fire, "What I saw tonight was nothing short of hell." This revelation took the mutants aback as they saw the dark, somber look on his face. "The events that those boys lived through, I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy, even Magneto." That statement alone made the underlying fact that these boys went through traumatic events. Xavier continued, "War, genocide, bloodshed, lost of loved ones. That is something I feared for the longest of times, and that fate had been thrusted upon them at such a young age. I am at disbelief that they haven't suffered any psychological breakdowns at thus point... Planets being destroyed, solar systems, galaxies, the entire cosmos at stake on a regular basis... And not to mention that Alaric died twice at such a young age." The last part was meant to himself but the rest of the group heard it anyway.

"What did you say?!" demanded Jean, she was close to tears hearing the fact that someone already suffered the cruel fate of death, not once but twice. Wolverine and Ororo did not respond only looking in disbelief at that fact with Wolverine running his fingers through his hair.

"Professor," Scott decided to put his own possible solution. "What if we... you know, keep an eye on them?" he finished, making his point. Jean looked scandalized to her oldest friend. Was he actually suggesting of spying on them?

"Forget it, one eye!" Logan scowled, taking everyone aback. "You do that, and we'll lost what little trust they put in us. Trust me when I say that you don't want his powers against you."

"Why don't we go and rest for the night?" Charles said, trying to easy the tension. "Gohan and Alaric are welcome to explain their story on their own time, and of course, they have a place in the mansion, like any other in the case they want to stay." Everyone agreed, and left for their own rooms.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Next morning, a young Solorian prince woke up, his keen smell sense, caught the food's scent. Smell of waffles and beacons, along with butter on toasts. A Solorian's sensible nose was something to be afraid off. Especially, if the Solorian was hungry.

The Saiyan hybrid and Solorian walked down to the dinner room. When they entered, the five X-men were peacefully chatting with one another.

"Good morning boys. Hope you were comfortable," Professor said, acknowledging his presence. The others greeted him too, though Wolverine seemed cautious. Alaric wasn't surprised though. He had learned that you can't blindly trust anyone you have just met.

"Hey Alaric, nice sleep?" Jean asked him, once he sit next to her. She always saw the good in others, but maybe she shouldn't do it with Alaric. He was already a good guy. Scott surveyed Alaric carefully, already with suspiciousness in his paranoid mind. Whoever got near Jean would make him to do that.

"Yes, I did," Alaric said, wanting some food. He grabbed what he had at hand reach, which meant everything. And he ate. And ate and ate. The others looked how he filled himself endlessly with food.

"Dam Bub, where do you pack all that?" Logan said, after Alaric and Gohan finished their breakfast. With nearly forty empty plates on the table.

The half Saiyan smiled, before releasing a sigh. "I know you all want to know who I am, so I'll try to explain. Just be patient," The mutants looked to each other, making nods only they could see. Gohan's tone indicated he was serious and that this kind of information couldn't leave the room.

After nearly an hour or two, Gohan and Alaric finished explaining their lives. From their baby time to their last fight with Janemba.

"Now that explains the lot," Logan growled as usual, though his interest was in full mode. A half human alien and a alien prince that came from another dimension? He would like to say it was plain crazy, but his metallic skull made him remember that nothing was what it looked like.

"Well, that's our life up to this point, so far," Alaric said with a shrug.

"And we appreciate the fact you trusted us with it Alaric," Professor said smiling. "Rest assure, only we will know of it," The others smiled to him too. Not Logan, but he at least gave a growl that indicated he agreed too.

"Thanks," Gohan smiled back. "I was also wondering if we could stay here. I know we are not exactly mutants, but let's face it. We don't actually have a way home, right?"

"Of course Gohan. Any gifts are welcome in the Institute," Xavier said. In fact, having someone like Alaric and Gohan were a great benefit. Their fighting knowledge and abilities could come handy for training future mutants to come.

"Why don't you show us what you can do?" Jean said, getting curious. After hearing their adventures, she was a bit intrigued in finding out what they were fully capable off. Energy beams, power ups, all they had said sounded cool.

Logan smirked evilly. The boys might have survived terrible battles, but they would not survive Weapon X.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

"So, was my performance of your liking?" Alaric asked, coming out of the Danger Room, with an obvious mocking tone. He hadn't even broken a sweat. He could do far more dangerous things than dodging lasers or acid. Dodging Piccolo's fists, now that was something dangerous.

The other members of the X-Team looked aghast to him, totally speechless. Gohan was just trying to hold back his laughter at their faces. Wolverine especially. He had created the Danger program, specifically to stop anyone from beating it. Even he, who knew what expected him, hadn't passed it a single time. And now a sixteen year old alien from another dimension kicked his ass out, by beating the Danger Room at its top difficulty. Wolverine felt embarrassed, and at the same time, proud. The father of the kid, must be proud. Alaric was a force that no one wanted to cross, in good or bad days.

"You guys mind if we go train outside?" Alaric asked, "Not that this place doesn't work, but I tend to break stuffs, and I really don't want to rebuild the lab from ground zero." After Professor's nod, Alaric left at blurring speeds, followed by Gohan.

"Well, that was interesting," Scott said, smirking to Logan, who saw the action.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Scott said, raising his hands defensively. "It's that you put so much effort in the Danger Room, only for a teen to screw you up!"

"Then why don't you go and do it at the same level he did?" Logan said with his smirk. "Or you afraid of him beating you too?" Scott remained silent, not wanting to push the subject or he would have to train with an angry Logan. Now that would be a suicide.

"I need to see what that kid can do with my own eyes," Wolverine said, walking out, hands on pockets.

Wolverine had his arms folded, as he looked to Alaric and Gohan, training in mid-air. The Solorian no longer had his upper armor breastplate, revealing his chiseled scarred upper body. His arms and legs were a simple blur, that attacked the 'enemy' in front of him. Flying from one place to the other, the Solorian was like teleporting, landing a powerful straight fist in one place, reappearing into another place, firing a spinning kick. Gohan was doing a similar training exercise. Logan looked amazed to the display.

Storm came to his side, looking to Gohan too. Her eyes remained on him far too much.

"So what do you think of him?" Ororo said, eyeing Logan.

"The kid has fought before, and no one will stop him from fighting again," Logan commented "I don't think there's anything we can do to stop him, if his eyes are fix on something. Yet it doesn't mean I won't try it on the next training session." His metal claws popped up.

"Same old Logan," Storm smiled to him.

"What's Chuck doing about them?" Former Weapon X asked. Storm took some seconds to respond.

"He's already creating a background, so the boys can attend school with the others," Ororo said. Logan growled to himself. Those boys and school didn't sound like a good combination.

"You wanted to talk to us Professor?" Gohan asked, Alaric and Gohan entering Charles' study, a few hours later of training outside. Gohan's and Alaric's well constructed body by years of training were at full display. Jean looked away, a bit blushed, looking at Alaric particularly. Scott looked a bit envious. He had his own muscles, but Gohan was leaner and better cut which seemed to be slightly trumped by Alaric but not much. Logan just stay stoic.

"Yes Gohan," Professor said, surprised by Gohan's look, but he said nothing. "As any other student of the Institute, you will have a basic education in Bayville High school. It's always important that a great body..."

"Needs a great mind," Alaric finished surprising Professor and everyone. "Our martial arts teacher Piccolo used to tell me the same thing. He taught me how to meditate and to keep my mind protected from mental attacks... Before throwing me at a mountain... Good times."

"Well, that saves a lot of time," Logan said now.

"And boys," Charles said "You are not allowed to use any of your powers while on school campus. We need to keep the fact mutants are here, as a secret," Gohan arched his eyebrows.

"Why? I'm not afraid of what people might say," Alaric said. "Most people are too opinionated anyway."

"The truth is Alaric, many people believe that mutants are abominations, with no kind of emotions," Jean talked now, forgetting her blush. "That's why we remain hidden at plain sight. People aren't ready to accept the fact someone is different." Alaric thought that conclusion in his mind. Jean had a point there. He remembered that many people in his own world thought of Cell as a monster for what he did. But at the same time, people hailed heroes, likeMister Satan, no matter how many weird abilities they had. People from this Earth was surely the same.

Of course, been screamed that he was cool and super, wasn't exactly what Alaric and his brother wanted for a life.

"I understand professor," Gohan said.

"If it's no inconvenience Professor, would it be possible if you could set up some academic tests for us?" inquired Alaric.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Our mother used to make us study at home, but I don't know what level we might be at in this universe," Gohan said shrugging, replying for Alaric.

"That's no problem. You can have some tests and see where you are," Charles adviced, and Gohan nodded.

**A/N: I hope you guts enjoyed this chapter! This chapter represents the pilot episode for the X-Men Evolution series/fanfic. I hope some of you got the reference of Wolverine and Piccolo, for those that don't know Scott McNeill voices Wolverine in the X-Men Evolution cartoon but was also the voice actor for Piccolo in the DBZ Ocean dub XD. In a since it's like dealing with another Piccolo! XD. At this point the Avengers have already dealt with Loki, hence the brother reference and the fangirls, so this takes place after the first Avengers movie but before Iron Man 3, Thor 2 etc.**


	4. Strategy X Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to Marvel comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience... If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

The Solorian remained in the X-Mansion for a couple of days, just training and learning about his new allies. Many of the adventures the others told them, were quite amazing. Professor Xavier was a powerful telepath, though according to Jean he was the strongest. Yet, Gohan's and Alaric's mental blocks were something the Professor couldn't hope to break in the nearby future. They may not have telepathy, but Piccolo didn't train no fool. A warrior needed to be ready to engage in combats, whether they were physical, mental or astral. Yet, the Solorian's great mind just proved to be too much for Charles. Storm had the power to control the weather, something quite useful as Alaric thought. Logan was who surprised Alaric the most. He had a advanced healing factor, along with metal-covered eskeleton, something that Alaric found the hard way. A right straight fist into Logan's head made the Solorian's knuckles to tingle. Goku's adopted son was sure that Logan, even not being as powerful as others, would survive far more damage than any other. Even possibly himself.

Professor spent a lot of time inside a machine called Cerebro. According to him, the X-Men were still looking for new mutants whenever and wherever they appeared. Gohan's attention picked up. He would really like to help Professor in convincing someone to join them. Sure, he had no background experience, but experience never came by just sitting.

The demi-Saiyan, for now, had another thing to do.

Gohan and Alaric stepped forward, right into Bayville's high school entrance. Many of the teenagers were just hanging around, chatting happily with their comrades. Most of the girls though, eyed the new male students with what looked like a predatory smile. Not the most subtile one in the clothing topic, the half Saiyan was dressed in simple blue jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt, that revealed far more muscles someone of his age should have. His bad boy look was rather magnified by his short wild-cut hairstyle. Alaric also wore a sleeveless black t-tshirt, but instead of blue jeans he wore brown jeans.

If Alaric remembered all the Professor had told him, he first had to go for the Principal's. His keen hearing, however, just couldn't stop catching many curious things. Some of them, were about how Principal Darkholme always gives people the creeps. Surely, a woman couldn't do that...

Now it was Gohan's and Alaric's turn to shiver. A sudden memory from their angry mother came to their minds. From now on, until all the information was on the table, the teen heroes would not discredit any theory, no matter how deranged they sounded.

For now though, they had a story to tell. According to Professor's invented background of him, Alaric and Gohan were home-instituted in Japan, and had moved out of there after a sudden invasion. Gohan had a few doubts about who would be gullible enough to believe that story, but he put them to rest. As long as he didn't do anything unnatural from what normal people normally did, he would be just fine.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Principal Darkholme, or Mystique as she had renamed herself, was one not cross, whether in human or mutant form. She shifted her faked glasses, rubbing her nose, easing the tension. Sometimes even those with great stamina could be put down by continous work. For the last year or so, she had secretly gathered information of new students. Or especially, mutant 'new' students. And the more she could gathered, the greater she would look to her employer's eyes.

The shape shifter really hated to admit it, but Magneto was right. His ideal world of mutants ruling over mankind was not only possible, but there were those that would blindly followed him, no matter what. Herself included. Having blue skin has made people to shun her like a freak, like if she was some kind of monster. Humankind never realised, however, that their own naïve and one-minded point of view had created the worst things ever.

She pondered no further, when two teens entered her office. New students, good for her, two birds for one stone. She eyed them for all that was worth. They were no older than sixteen, one had black hair cut in a wild style standing at 5'11. The other had short brown spiky hair and standing at 6 feet, his body very well endowed for someone his age, even compared to his younger brother. These boys could be very useful tools for Magneto's plan.

"Mr. Gohan, Mr. Alaric please have a sit," She said, though it sounded like a military order, standing from her seat she walked to the front of her desk sitting on top of it. The young Saiyan and Solorian obeyed, not wanting any trouble. Professor told them to stay out of trouble, they would take that for heart, Gohan would try anyway. He wasn't so sure about Alaric, he'd always known Alaric for being confident, saying what was on his mind most of the time. "Your records seem to be in order, and you have been home instituted all your lived until the Army's invasion."

"You won't have to worry about us Miss Darkholme, and I will watch over Gohan as well," Alaric said, always keeping eye contact. A strong hint of power were always in the eyes. And Gohan and Alaric knew they were powerful. Showing off a bit wouldn't hurt Xavier or any of his friends, right?

"Good," disguised Mystique said, eyes surveying the Solorian prince. "Listen carefully young man. My eyes are always watching you. Xavier may have strings to pull in your help, but even his options are tied when I come in picture. Be sure that I have no second chance policy, and it has worked for this institution. Do you understand?" She took the opportunity to rub her foot against Alaric's shin, not being subtly about it smirking, her eyes filled with lust. Alaric recognized that look from his relationships with Lime and Android 18, smirking back at Miss Darkholme as well.

"I surely do, Madam," Gohan said, giving a small head vow, trying to move this forward, uncomfortable with the sexual harassment between his brother and their principal.

"Then you are dismissed," Principal said, spinning around and looking through the window. Gohan left without hesitation, though he wondered if she had even heard him leaving. Alaric hesitated before looking back at Miss Darkholme, who turned to him as well, licking her lips sensually at him before Alaric decided to leave with his brother.

Darkholme looked outside, right to her car. A not too cute and very stinky boy was jumping around it, catching flies with his green tongue. At least she would made sure of putting Tolansky into some mission. He couldn't be as useless as he looked, right?

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Alaric and Gohan flew down to the mansion's entrance, edging forward with their bags resting on their backs. Coming home flying was really an easy trip, provided no one had seen them flying out of school like if it was something so common for them. That wasn't Alaric's only question, however.

School. He had thought it was going to be far more of a challenge. Yet he had none of that. Every discussed topic, every book read, was information that poured into his Solorian brain, entering without difficulty. Maybe it was because his Solorian mind could process things far faster than humans. Of course, Saiyans/Solorian's only concentrated that mind process in live-threatening fights. But when you have lived with a strict mother, you either concentrate on what you read, or you better say goodbye to your dinner. And NO Saiyan or Solorian wanted to loose his dinner. But that was for another time.

Gohan and Alaric entered the mansion, and in a blurring motion, Gohan was already in his bedroom, changing clothes to his father's attire. The Demi-Saiyan decided to use the Gi, as a remembrance of where he was from, and who it represented. Alaric went into his bedroom changing into his custom armor, relishing at the memory of Lime giving him the armor.

The half human/Saiyan moved down the stairs, to found Jean and Scott discussing. Wolverine had gone to only Wolverine knew, and Storm was with her plants. And whatever they were chatting about, wasn't something friends seemed to do. Alaric followed shortly sliding on the stair rail.

"I told you Jean, my glasses fell off!" Scott tried to apologize. For what the brothers knew, Scott's power was some kind of optic blast. Like their own energy beams, though without ki, and less powerful. Cyclops, however, didn't control them, due to some head injury he had when he was a child.

"I know Scott. But still, you could have injured someone. Maybe worse if I wasn't there!" Jean argued back. The red-haired mutant tried to easy her thoughts.

Sadly, she recognized their presence.

"Oh, Hi there Gohan, Alaric," Jean said, smiling, masking her lingering anger issues with Scott. Also she tucked her hair behind her right ear after greeting Alaric, fully noticed by Scott glaring at Alaric.

"Hey Jean, you're looking as radiant as ever," complimented Alaric.

"Hi Jean, Scott," Gohan said, with head nods to each one of them.

"Stressed by the first day of school?" Scott asked, trying to make some conversation. He still felt uneasy of Gohan, especially of what he could do. But even more on Alaric since he was flirting with Jean.

"Not too much, actually," Gohan said shrugging "Rather boring if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, any teenagers think it's boring," Scott said with a smile.

Their minds were suddenly invaded, though Gohan and Alaric didn't flinch by the attack. It was professor's mental call.

_'Can you all came to my study? We have a new student in our Institute,'_ Charles said through the mental link, before it faded.

The four X-Men walked into the study, to find their wheelchaired professor and a hooded figure. Gohan felt his power signal. Mutants had a distinctive energy pattern from normal humans, though between mutants, he was an average.

"Children, welcome our new guest, Kurt Wagner," Professor said. The boy named Kurt wasn't one to out spoke offensively.

"Hey there Kurt," Gohan said with a happy smile. A real happy one, not like many fake ones that only hide some evil intention behind. Kurt, however, was reluctant to move his hand forward. In fact, he moved slightly back.

"Kurt huh? If I recall that sounds German," said Alaric looking towards the professor for indication that he was correct. Xavier nodded as did Kurt though he didn't say anything. "Grüße Kurt, mein Name ist Alaric und herzlich willkommen auf unserer bescheidenen Behausung*." Everyone, particularly Kurt, were shock in the sudden change in dialogue except for Gohan and Xavier.

"There's no need to be afraid in here Kurt. You are with friends now," Professor reassured him. The new comer, now confident a bit more, shook hands, though his own was blue furry, and with just three fingers. Gohan and Alaric however, didn't jump back at all.

Kurt pulled down the hood, to show an also furry blue face, with some elfish-like features. No wonder why he seemed apprehensive of showing himself. Jean and Scott were a bit jumpy now, but yet Alaric and Gohan remained there, smiling even more.

"Was this your problem Kurt? Just some fur all over you?" Gohan asked, as if he was saying that it was going to be a sunny day.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" The german mutant asked.

"If you think the outside look matters, then you should be afraid of us, especially during a full moon," Alaric said smiling, surprising the viewers. The Solorian was referring to his Super transformation and Gohan's Oozaru form, which he hadn't yet shown, and if looks could kill, Alaric and Gohan would kill the world with their golden power and appearance. "Besides, I had friends with green skin, and they could regenerate lost limbs. You look fine to me Kurt. Hey Gohan, check it out Kurt's got a tail like us." Alaric revealed his tail to the group surprising the mutants in the room. He whipped it around, wagging it. Jean looked at the furry appendage and wondered how it would feel across her skin. She was curious about how Gohan's tail would look, if it would be as big, long, and fluffy as his brothers. She blushed at the sexual innuendo she unknowingly made.

The German mutant remained speechless, not knowing what to say. He thought he would be shun aside like many had done on his country. And yet, there he was, teenagers slighter older than him, saying that his appearance didn't matter at all, and that they had already accepted him. That brought a big smile to his face. He never had friends before.

"Kurt, we don't care how you look like. None of us does," The red-haired telekinetic woman said, her smile making Kurt to blush red. Or purple, if you mixed both red and blue.

"Well kids, now that you have met Kurt, why don't you show him the school around tomorrow?" Charles said. Kurt looked in fear. School?

"But Professor, I can't go to school... I mean, look at me!" The german mutant said, pointing to his face. Or better, to his non human-like face.

"Don't overreact yet Kurt, I have something that may work so you don't miss any classes," Professor said, passing him a box. Inside was a watch.

"Thanks, but it's not my birthday," Kurt said joking. He attached it on and it fitted him.

"It does more than show you what times you are late," The telepath said, pressing one of the buttons it had. Kurt's blue appearance changed into a regular person.

"Wow, thanks Professor!" Kurt exclaimed with a happy voice, looking his reflex in a mirror.

"Remember Kurt, it only covers your appearance. Anyone can still feel you, if they get close to you," Professor advised. "Besides, this is just a disguise for those who don't understand mutants. You are still yourself."

"Thanks Professor," Kurt thanked.

"Hey Kurt, you never told us what powers you have," Scott said now. Kurt closed his eyes, and suddenly disappear, leaving a small trace of smoke behind. A second later, he materialised a few meters away.

"Impressive," Gohan said surprised. Teleportation. Now that was something. It reminded him of his father, though his was more different.

"Pretty good, but how far can you go with the teleportation?" asked Alaric.

Kurt rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I can only go as far as my eyes allow me to see."

"Hmmm, we'll work on that," stated Alaric with a small smirk on his face. Kurt gave a nervous smile not liking the look Alaric was giving him, he felt like he might get hurt later.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Todd Tolansky, or simply Toad, for both his name and his slimy appearance, jumped like a toad, towards the X-Mansion. Principal Darkholme had given him a job to do. And boy, he needed to complete it. If not, his green tongue would end up licking a dark place of him.

The jumping mutant looked up to the sky, with sudden storm clouds circling around. He though, kept jumping forward.

A sudden wind gust lifted him from the ground without any effort whatsoever. He gave a girl-like scream, just before been thrown right into the mansion's window. He spiraled over himself, when he hit someone.

Both rolled on the ground, their senses railing by the sudden attack. Once their eyes met, both jumped back, Toad taken aback by Kurt's appearance, and Kurt by Toad's awful smell.

"What are you, some kind of plush toy?" Toad spoke his brain out, no matter how little it was. Both circled each other, with Kurt covering his sensible nose.

"You are the one speaking?" Kurt said on German accent. "Have you looked to yourself in the mirror?"

"I have. Quite a pretty sight to behold," Toad said with a proud smile.

"You've gotta be joking, right?" Nightcrawler asked surprised by how stupid the boy was. But Toad sadly understood his joke.

"You furry freak!" Todd blurted out, jumping forward. Only for Kurt to teleport out of sight.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kurt said from behind Toad, now attached to the wall. He started walking on it, through the corridors.

"Came back here, fuzzy gecko!" Toad yelled, jumping to catch the blue elf. Professor X wheeled to the entrance hall, watching the display in front of him.

"So Tolansky does have the X-Gene," Professor said, both hands under his chin. "He could be one of us." Storm was right next to him. A second later, Gohan walked in, having felt the outsider's energy. He amused himself by the display, but at the same time, he knew the struggle would give Kurt the jump-start he needed to fit into the group.

"Sometimes I think you are blind to the obvious truth Charles," Storm said to her teacher.

"I have to agree with Storm, professor," Alaric said arriving using Instant Transmission after feeling a strange energy in the mansion. "Everybody can say they want to be good, but it's the action behind the words that dictate everything. It's like the old expression says 'Actions speak louder than words'. You can only give someone so many chances before you know that they're not willing to change."

The four of them continued to stare at the fighting, or whatever Kurt and Todd were doing, above them in the fragile chandelier.

Todd, surprisingly, was able to grab hold of Kurt's arm with his leaky green tongue. Both mutants lost balance and fall. Before they hit the ground, however, Kurt teleported. Gohan's energy felt him reappearing down a level.

"Gohan they are in the Danger Room!" Charles told him worried.

"So, it's not activated," The half Saiyan said, raising an eyebrow. Now Storm step forward.

"The Danger Room has automatic defenses that will attack intruders with everything it's got!" Storm now said.

"That could present a problem," deadpanned Alaric.

Gohan now was worried. In a blur, Alaric flew down to the levels below, reaching the Danger Room, Gohan quickly followed. Both Kurt and Toad were using their powers to dodge the incoming attacks of laser guns and metallic tentacles, though there were also some scissors and electrified wires.

The Saiyan/Solorian dodged some of the blasts, now directed to where they were. Apparently the Room remembered who beat it at full power. They sidestepped attacks with little problem, moving to where Kurt was.

Kurt tried to walk on the wall's surface, all the way up to the roof. A sudden giant saw came out of the wall, halting his way, ready to cut him in two like wet paper. A black blur materialized in front of him, both hands forward. The saws hit Alaric's arm brace, only for the saw to break in thousand pieces.

Spinning around, Gohan's hand shone yellow, when he threw it forward. Nearly fifty little energy spheres flew out, right to where Tolansky was.

The smelly mutant was surrounded by three laser guns, ready to fill him with holes. His girl scream shrieked Gohan's sensitive earring, before the ki balls blasted the weapons to debris.

"Forget it, I'm out of here!" Toad yelled, jumping out of the training area. A second later, both Scott and Jean came in picture.

"Don't worry Professor we'll..." Scott tried to say, only to look aghast to the surrounding chaos, "take care of it"

"Well, that went nice," Alaric said, floating back to the ground. Kurt teleported next to him.

"Um, sorry for acting so reckless," Nightcrawler apologised, looking to Alaric. The Solorian prince though just smiled.

"Don't worry. Life wouldn't be funny without some life-threatening battles," Alaric said innocently, his warrior side coming in play. Inside the control Room, Ororo and Charles looked to the action below. Gohan and Alaric had surprised them big. Those energy attacks were something they have heard off, but never saw them in action.

"Good job Gohan, Alaric, and you too Kurt," Professor said through the bullhorn "It's clear you have a place among us."

"Um, thanks," Nightcrawler said, looking up to the control room.

"Welcome to the X-Men Kurt," Jean said, with her friendly smile, that made Kurt to blush.

Toad jumped through the window, falling hard against a table. He rolled forward, right into a hatted man. Three metal claws came out between his knuckles.

"Going somewhere, Bub?" Logan growled as usual. Toad shook his head in fear, nearly peeing his pants.

_'Let him go Logan,'_ said the mental call from Professor. Wolverine sidestepped with a grunt. Toad jumped off sight before anyone regretted.

"I smelled something weird going on," Logan explained. "Might have also been Billy the Stink that just left."

_'Welcome back Logan!'_ Charles greeted through the mental link.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

"One simple job!" Darkholme bursted out in cold fury. "Get inside, take the information, and be back. And you scared?!"

"Hey nothing personal," Toad defended himself. "That Danger Room freaks the hell out of anyone!"

"And there's no doubt good Professor mind-whipped you, so now you don't remember anything!" Mystique exploded again. Toad's answer with a shrug of shoulders only increased her anger. "Get out!" Toad jumped away for his life.

Raven rubbed her nose, trying to ease the tension. Magneto was so not going to be happy. The metal clips that started to gravitate around her were the proof. Wait, gravitate?

Mystique's eyes opened wide, when nearly everything started to float around. But only things with metal on them. She back stepped in fear.

"Don't be so hard with the boy Mystique," A dark voice sounded in the office. "Don't blame him for your mistakes," Raven wanted to reply, but she couldn't. The metal clips were floating near her neck, dangerously near. A slight more of pressure, and she was history.

"Yes, I'll do it better the next time," Darkholme said, with a servant tone. The dark voice of her leader Magneto, wasn't over.

"Remember, we are just beginning. Those two boys that were in your office, they show some promise. I noticed how you reacted to the older teen."

Mystique didn't respond, the response she gave was a red tint on her cheeks.

"Normally, I could careless about any non-mutants, but I get the distinct feelings that these boys are anything but humans. They may prove me useful in my plans."

**A/N:**

**German translation: *Greetings Kurt, my name is Alaric and welcome to our humble abode.**


	5. X Inpulse

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to Marvel comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience... If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

The Solorian entered the kitchen, ready to have something for breakfast, though to the Solorian it meant meant eating the entire kitchen. He could still feel Logan's, Scott's, Kurt's, Gohan's, Jean's and Professor's energies, though not all them were at the same place. Scott and Kurt were doing some testing in the Danger Room, Logan was in the garage, with his beloved bike. Jean and Professor were in Cerebro, or some place near. Gohan was outside training as usual. He could only feel Jean and the Professor together.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Alaric went for Cerebro. Speeding beyond what the mortal eye could comprehend, ended up in Cerebro's entrance. He stepped in front of the door, but it automatically opened.

"You can come in Alaric," Jean's friendly voice reached him, and he did. Both Jean and Charles were near the main detecting machine, with Charles using it. His telepathic powers could track the mutants when they appeared, even in world-wide scale.

"Alaric, just the man for the job," Professor exclaimed, happier than usual. It kind of scared him a little.

"I take it you've found another mutant, possibly close by," The Solorian figured by the expression in the Professor's face.

"Her name's Katherine Pryde, and her gift allows her to pass her mass through solid matter," Professor explained what he had found.

"Basically walking through walls," Alaric concluded. "A interesting and useful powerset. Could come in handy during stealth missions. I'm guessing this is her first time discovering her powers and she's freaked out."

"Indeed, in fact, her abilities manifested themselves while she was asleep. And it's obvious she was left traumatized by that," Charles again explained. "Both you and Jean will try to convince her in moving to Bayville."

"But why me and Alaric, Professor?" the red-haired mutant asked.

"Because both of you are closer to her age, and your words will mean much more to her if they come from someone who has undergone the same things that her." Professor said. His hand rose, stopping Alaric's reply. "I know Alaric that your powers are not like those mutants develop. Yet, still the fact someone her age has special abilities will mean the difference between improving her gifts with us, or laying them to no use." Charles really hoped the students could convince her. If Magneto tried to get on her, nothing good could come out.

"Well at least I get to hang out with Jean, that's a plus," Alaric said, though he didn't notice the massive blush on her face. His gaze shifted to the image on display. Katherine was a rather tall girl, nearly reaching Gohan's chest in comparison. She had brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were blue.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Katherine Pryde moved forward, having escaped her house with the help of her mother. Nightmares could be considered bad things, but the fact you had one that turned your life upside down wasn't normal at all. Teenagers went through a lot of changes in their lives, but phasing through the floor right into the basement, now that was something Biology teachers didn't teach you, did they?

She stepped in front of her locker, trying not to jump by any movement behind her. She at least was solid for the time being. She really hated herself. A freak show. Something that would be put aside with the garbage, as many times she had heard people talking. Especially from the so-called group 'Friends of Humanity', who always appeared on tv, wanting something. But exactly what was what they wanted, she paid no attention. Now she wished she had.

Her mind stopped racking, when a pair of hands shoved her into her open locker.

"There you go little Kitty," Kitty's bully said, running away for all that was worth.

"Hey, let me out!" The brunette girl said, knocking the closed-door. A sudden noise came to her ears. Some kind of spraying sound.

She breathed in and out, easing her blood pressure. If she wanted to do this, then she at least needed to calm for a minute. Then she would freak out as much as she wanted.

She slanted against the closed-door, but her body passed through it, like nothing. Kitty felt the weirdest sensation ever. It was like swimming, though on air, and through solid things. Her sudden familiarity with her gift left, when she tripped down to the ground, falling head first.

She staggered back to her feet, looking to the boy she had crushed into. He was sixteen years old at the most. A senior, for sure. He had a bottle on his hand. A spray can. That was the noise. She looked around, to see the other lockers covered by red paint.

"Wow, that was amazing!" the boy said, his face covered with red paint, but he paid no heed to it.

"I didn't do anything!" Kitty fought back, just to lose it big. He had seen her using her freakishness.

"No, it's okay," the boy called Lance said, surprising her. "I have powers too." He rose his hands in fists, his eyes rolling back. The entire school shook beneath his trembling powers. The lockers opened wide, books and stuffs falling. After some seconds, Lance sighed, exhausted but content. Kitty's face, however, didn't show any happiness.

"You are just a freak, that's what you are!" She screamed, trying to fight the truth, yet it was pointless. She ran out of his hand grasp, going late for PE. She knew she sucked at it though, it was the only subject she didn't have an 'A'. But at least it would take her out of Lance's sight for the time being.

Unknown to both of them, a young Solorian had his eyes fixed on the mutant girl. His senses catched everything they both said. Whoever the boy was, he meant trouble. He would use Kitty, and then left her to take the blame. He seemed to be the type of person to manipulate someone, especially someone who frightened at confused. And Alaric, after a decades worth of fighting, knew how the body moved, both of people who lied or not.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Some hours later, Katherine walked out of the school, feeling frustrated. She had the worst day of his life. She really thought it couldn't get worse.

"Ms Pryde. We would like some minutes of your time, if you agree to," Professor Xavier said to her. Kitty's defenses went back at full mode. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. She's one of my students, Jean Grey."

"Hi Kitty," Jean said smiling. The mutant, however, wasn't convinced at all.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked, not trusting them. "I'm already in the most confusing part of my life."

"It's easy to be confused Kitty," Jean said reassuring. "When I developed my powers, people's thought just flooded into my mind without stop." Sadly, Kitty heard too carefully.

"You are reading my mind!" the brunette blurted out, jumping to her conclusion.

"Now, Kitty, I can assure you..." Jean tried to reassure Kitty, but the younger girl paid no heed.

"Stay away!" she screamed, running back into the school.

"Sorry Professor, I really blew a big one there," Jean said, dismissing herself. Alaric however, was already on the move.

"I got it."

Kitty ran inside an empty classroom, totally oblivious to the fact she had phased through the locked door. She just wanted to disappear. To be reduced to ashes, and even more if possible.

Alaric peeped his head comically, staring through the door's window. He saw the girl he had come to get, and she looked sad. With a subtle strength on the door knob, the royal Solorian entered. Kitty heard the door opening.

"Look Lance, stay away from me, I don't want anything to do with you!" Katherine bursted out, not realising she wasn't talking to Lance. When her eyes met with hazel orbs, her face shifted to red.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," She said sheepishly, her face blushing tenfold the normal amount. She now needed to find a hole and die out of stupidity.

"It's alright I often get confused for other guys," Alaric said with a smile. "But of course, what you have been through can't be normally understood, right?" His somewhat subtle hint hit the nail for Kitty.

"So, you also..." Kitty started asking.

"Have powers?" Alaric said, though Kitty's eyes opened wide "Yeah, but mine are much cooler than yours."

"Did you just read my mind?" the brunette asked accusingly.

"*Scoff* No... Maybe... A little. Though I train my mind to not be invaded," Alaric said like it was a common, since in a way it was to him. Kitty was taken aback by this boy. Whoever he was, he didn't look like the normal fellow student. He was as taller as than most people in school. He had spiky brown hair that reminded her of an anime character. But something was saying that this boy had seen many things. His body was nothing bad too.

"I have to admit though, if I could walk through objects, that would have saved me a lot of time opening the fridge to retrieve my food," Kitty smiled by the comment.

"Alaric Son," the Solorian prince greeted, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Kitty Pride, actually Katherine, but friends call me Kitty," the phasing-through mutant said with a smile, bumbling slightly, something that made Alaric to smile.

"Are we friends now?" Alaric said, almost in a sarcastic tone. "I'm flattered," Kitty chuckled by his comment. Alaric may not sound like a normal name, but she didn't care. She felt at easy with him. More calmed and collected, kind of like a older brother she never had.

"So when did you found your powers?" Kitty asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Sorry, I just..."

"Don't be it, it's okay," Alaric waved her off. "And for the record, I was born with my powers. My adopted dad has them, and my brother has them, and so do I. Basically anyone can HAVE our powers, but it requires a lot training and patience. That's why I have the body of a marble statue and drink a lot of milk." Kitty looked shock by that revelation. It indicated why Alaric was so calm. Living for sixteen years with abilities that ran down through your family tree, with a family that not only accepted it, but also encourage it, was something to live for.

But yet, she didn't know what his powers were.

"What kind of powers do you have?" She asked again.

"That's a very interesting story, that starts with my third eye, and ends up with me, dyeing my hair blonde," Alaric said smirked. A thing he learned from Krillin, besides the Destructo Disk, was to always made people smile. It always easied the tension. Kitty just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"My brother and I can tell you about it, if you came with me," Alaric said. Kitty's face, however wasn't so convinced of going to the Xavier Institute, but Alaric didn't stop talking there. "You might think you no longer fit in society, but that's just no true. Being born with special abilities is not something to hide, is something to show. To show the others how you improved beyond normal people. Being normal is highly overrated, we are in high school after all."

Kitty pondered everything in her mind. It made a lot of sense to her. She really didn't want to say it out loud, but Alaric had a point in there. Besides, she found him kind of cute.

They both talked a bit more, their friendship increasing, with Kitty easing her tension by the second. This boy was someone she could trust.

An hour later, both teenagers left the classroom, both more acquainted with each other.

"Sorry for snapping at you. I was really acting like a jerk," Kitty said, Alaric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You were so mean, you actually hurt my wittle feelings, if I had any," Alaric said, feigning hurt while looking at Kitty out of the corner of eye not so subtly. She looked him back, with her own smile. A different one though.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked with predation in her voice. Alaric stared back at her, not knowing what to say.

"I think so, is it working?" He said, rubbing his head innocently. "Did I do it right?" Kitty just couldn't stop laughing of Alaric's antics.

Both stopped though, when a boy stepped on their path, halting them. The Solorian knew who he was. Not the right person he needed at the time. Kitty tensed immediately next to him.

"So you are leaving with Superboy now, aren't you?" Lance asked accusing.

"They can help us both Lance. It's not that bad," Kitty said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lance blurt out. "They don't want to help us. They just want us to serve them like puppets, while they pull the strings!"

"First of all I prefer you to call me 'Superman' cause I ain't playing no games here. Second of all, my nose ain't growing so I'm obviously not a puppet. And thirdly, what biker convention did you crawl out of?" Alaric sarcastically retorted.

"Now look here you, Professor..." Alaric continued, his emotions getting in the way. Keeping a cool head was really hard against Lance's hot-headed stubbornness.

"I don't care about that damn Professor!" Lance screamed, moving forward, grabbing Kitty's arm. Only for her to phase out of his grip. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm coming with Alaric, so you better step aside!" Kitty said determined, looking at Alaric, who smiled at her.

"This is all your fault!" Lance accused him, his eyes rolling back, his powers gathering. The school started to tremble, with dust raising up. Junks of concrete started to fall off the roof, right where Alaric was. Yet, the Solorian remained there, the concrete pieces breaking against his head, not flinching him at all. Both Lance and Kitty stared in disbelief, at how easily the boy had withstood that.

Lance stepped back, gazing into Alaric's hazel eyes, which were staring back at him. A second later, Alaric was behind him. Hitting a pressure point, the Solorian knocked unconscious the rebellious teenager.

"Did you see that? I went all Bruce Lee on him. Are you okay?" Alaric asked Kitty, who was still staring at him. The Solorian had dust on his clothes, but no injury or bruise whatsoever.

"You are the one asking?" Katherine asked dumbfounded. Before anyone could say anything, both Professor and Jean arrived.

"What happened here Alaric?" Professor asked, looking to the mess.

"I had to knock the guy out before he could demolish the school," Alaric said covered in dust, though smiling. Jean made her way to Alaric wiping down the dust from his clothes. Once finished, Jean didn't realize that she was holding Alaric's hand. Though the other three did, Kitty felt a bit of jealously run through, but some strange reason it disappeared.

"I, made up my mind. I'll give the institute a try," She said sheepishly.

"You better. I went through a lot trouble of saving the school and I'm covered with concrete dust, not to mention it smells a bit."

"I imagined that would be the case," Professor said. "We will meet with your parents and discuss your future options." Jean, however, looked carefully at Alaric.

"Are you injured?" The red-haired girl asked him, concerned.

"Of course not Jean. You know me better," Alaric said, half accusing and mocking. Though he smiled playfully, kissing Jean on the cheek and walking away with both hands behind his head, his tail loosened and wagging playfully.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

The mutants arrived Kitty's house, with both of her parents waiting outside. She hugged both of them. Letting down one's parents was something no one could escape from.

"Aren't you mad Mom and Dad?" Kitty asked. "I'm sorry for all this power thing but..."

"It's okay dear, you are still the same girl we love," her mother reassured her, hugging her even more.

"The fact you have a special ability doesn't change anything between us dear. It's just hard to see our little girl growing up faster than what we can cope with." Her father said. "Besides, Professor told us you can still go to Bayville School, so you won't get any of your grades down."

"I'll miss you, but I won't be gone forever. I can call you or e-mail you." Kitty said to her parents, now her reassuring them. "I'll go packing."

After some minutes, Kitty ended packing, her trunk full of her stuffs. She moved the heavy object down the stairs, but it was getting the tool out of her. Alaric, however, wasn't someone's friend for nothing.

"Need any help there?" Alaric asked with a smile.

"How could I live without my butler?" The brunette teased. Her eyes though, opened wide when Alaric lifted the trunk with the effort of raising a needle.

"Hire a maid," Alaric retorted.

"So, about that boy..." Kitty's dad commented from behind her.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, blushing. But in the end, she hugged him, both him and her mother.

The mutants entered the Blackbird, sitting on any place they wanted. Alaric looked to his clothes, which were still covered in dust but not as bad as before. He proceeded to close his eyes, concentrating his energy. His body shone yellow, when his clothes changed to his signature armor.

"How did you do that?" the brunette mutant asked bemused. Just how many abilities did this mysterious boy had?

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Alaric said, with a smirk. She smirked back. This boy and her were going to get along just fine.

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Lance Alvers walked down the dark street, his body stewing. He had been expelled from school. Not that he cared, though. He had never needed it.

He sat in the sidewalk, rubbing the back of his neck. It pained where the bastard had hit him. The rock trembler just wanted to fist that puny face into dust.

"Mister Alvers, having a rough day?" A woman dressed in business suit said, eyeing him. Lance went back to his feet, raising his fists.

"And you are who?" the rebellious teenager asked, not trusting the woman.

"Let's just say, I'm your new chance of a living," Darkholme said, intriguing the boy. "I'm the headmaster of Bayville High on the East Coast. The school where many of Xavier's lackeys assist. It might be a good place for you to start over, along with helping me in keeping an eye on them."

Lance smirked, his emotions getting him. Payback was at his hands now. He would not turned it down now.

"Where do I sign?"

**-The Dragon's Saviors-**

Kitty stepped out of her new bathroom, a few hours later of her arrival, dressed in her pink pyjamas, which were a simple pink long shirt, and pink shorts that reached her middle thigh. She had already unpacked, and everything was in its rightful place.

A sudden wind gust opened her window. It chilled her, but she still moved to the window. She wanted to close it, but something stopped her. Outside in the dark, a boy was training, revealing his broad chest and pack of abs.

Her eyes were completely fixed on the working out Saiyan hybrid, wondering how could someone be so worked up, and yet still had energy to go to school and join the X-Men.

"Can't sleep?" Gohan said, now right in front of her. Kitty yelled by the appearance, falling on her back. She stood back again, though blushed.

"Sorry, I just heard some noise outside. I didn't think it would be you," She said, trying not to stare to his body too much. His lack of clothes were disturbing her nerves.

"Sorry if I woke you up though. I always train outside before sleeping, I'm Gohan by the way," the demi-Saiyan introduced himself.

"I'm Katherine but friends call me Kitty. I think I'll take off to my bed," she said, again trying not to fix her eyes on his perfect body. "I need to pack...unpack some stuff."

"Okay, have a nice rest Kitty," Gohan said, flying to his own bedroom's window. Kitty slapped herself, trying to easy herself. If she was going to speak to Gohan, then he better had clothes on, or she would do something she might regret.

**A/N: So Alaric and Gohan romantic lives are starting to gain traction, at least between Jean and Alaric. How is Scott going to feel about that? Will Gohan and Kitty become an item? What will happen once Lance and Alaric confront each other again at Bayville? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
